Two Gifts
by Eclipse Bloodmoon
Summary: A milestone in Akito's life is marked by gifts. But two will cause her worry...Two Gifts, from Two of her Juunishi


**Disclaimer- I doesn't own Furuba. Sole right of ownership goes to teh a-_mazing_ Takaya-sensei.**

So, Bloodmoon-sensei was bathing, and taking a break from being a band geek. And it suddenly came to her. What came to her? Well...

**TWO GIFTS**

Yin and yang. In Korea, known as um and yang. Male and Female. Light and Dark. Two polar opposites, yet needed to keep the universe in balance.

Sohma Akito had wearied of the attentions of her Juunishi, and had ordered Kureno to take her back to her room. Now she was curled up on her bed, tucked in with blankets and warm. Her Juunishi had brought her gifts, for it was her twentieth birthday, and as such, a cause for celebration.

Yuki's gift was small, merely a new set of pens and inks. Nothing special, except that the most predominant color of ink was black.

Hatsuharu...her ox. The ox had gifted his god a pendant, probably bought from the same place as that ridiculous one he always wore. The blade/person thing that she couldn't stand. This one was better- it was a metal _kanji_ figure standing for 'God'.

Kisa's idea of a present had been a stuffed animal, a tiger. As if the very idea wasn't laughable!

Her silly rabbit, Momiji, had a very amusing set of the Chinese gods- including the roly-poly god of luck. It was by far the most humorous gift she had received.

Hatori had given her a pearl, encased in a silver semblance of a clam, and nestled in a mound of creamy silk. It was perched on her bed-side table, and beautiful.

Ayame, being Ayame, had sewn a beautiful mini-kimono, the kind that Akito could never wear as

long as her mother was around. She both hated it, and longed for it, for it symbolized everthing she was supposed to be.

Rin, that stubborn horse, had seen fit to presnt a _hara-kiri_ dagger. Hatori had confiscated it as soon as Rin left, probably afraid that Akito would try to harm herself.

The stupid sheep, Hiro, had offered a pair of matching shells, combed from the seaside, and obviously must have been treasured. It had taken all of her will-power to keep from throwing it back in his face.

The monkey, that man/woman - she didn't remember which one it was anymore! - had a pair of sandals.

Kagura had probably the most ingenuitive gift- a 'charm bracelet' - a Western cultrue spill-over, and therefore had no place in her world! - but a charm bracelet with small representations of her Juunishi on it. It made pretty tinkling sounds when she shook it, but of course would never wear it. Never. Well, maybe once.

That left two gifts. One from her Rooster, and the other from her Dog.

Kureno and Shigure.

Her only two lovers.

Their gifts were quite different. Different? They were in a class all by themselves!

Shigure's gift was an Akita- a dog whose very breed was a spin on her own name. The Akita's name was 'Beloved', and beloved she waw meant to be. With her brilliant purple silk collar making a sharp contrast between itself and her whiter-than-white coat, she was breathtaking. If she stood still. Which she never did. The creature was constantly moving, barking, and otherwise annoying her new mistress. She'd thrown the dog out fifteen minutes ago, and could _still_ hear its noise.

Kureno's gift was similar to Shigure's, and yet completely apart. The quiet Rooster had supplied his Goddess with a sparrow. A quiet, patient little sparrow that just watched everything. A strangely appealing sparrow, whose drab feathers seemed at times the most beautiful colours Akito had ever seen.

He was simply dubbed 'Companion'. And companion he seemed to be, for if she lifted her hand to him, he hestitantly flapped to his new perch. At the first sign of rejection, he winged his way back to his original perch. He was as if someone had frozen Kureno in bird-form forever, and that wasn't a bad thing.

Not a bad thing at all.

Was it?

She couldn't decide, and that disturbed her. While pondering, she lifted a hand to the sparrow, and he obediently came to her. With a little hopping motion, he made his way up her arm, and settled on her shoulder. She didn't move, and he - hesitantly - began to run his beak through her hair. The preening motion was calming, and she ceased to brood.

Companion was indeed a companion.

Authoress's corner - Yes, I did think it up in the tub, no, I am not naked as I write it. So...anyways. Tell my what you think, I'd love to hear. This is still Akireno, of course. Heartless-sensei? Approve?

Sayonara,

Bloodmoon-sensei


End file.
